Si seulement
by FMABEnvy
Summary: "Ces sentiments, je pouvais les ressentir malgré tout... Je ne l'ai remarqué que maintenant... putain mais quel con je suis !" /!\Deathfic yaoi/!\


**HEY TOUT LE MONDE ! ****HEY TOUT LE MONDE ! ****HEY TOUT LE MONDE ! ****HEY TOUT LE MONDE ! ****HEY TOUT LE MONDE !** Eh naaaaan, malheureusement pour vous je ne suis pas encore morte, MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA- ok je me calme tout de suite avec mon délire... X3  
**  
Alors je tiens d'abord à faire comprendre que ni Fullmetal Alchemist, ni ses personnages ne m'appartiennent, seule l'horreur que j'ai écrite à moitié bourrée et crevée vers... heu... très tôt le matin, disons... ou TRÈS tard le soir... au choix...**

**Sinon, je tiens aussi à remercier ma bêta-lectrice qui m'a... comment dire... ben... corrigée...? en pointant du doigt certaines incohérences dûes aux circonstances de l'écriture de cette deathfic -je tiens à le préciser pour une quelconque âme sensible-, disons... douteuses...? donc, qu'est-ce que je disais au début de ma phrase moi, déjà...? Roh et puis zut, merci à Nanishimie, bêta-lectrice et amie IRL qui m'a pointé du doigt maintes incohérences dans la construction de mes phrases (Mais c'est parce j'suis BOURRÉE ! (+ référence au Non Mais T'as Vu Ce Que T'Écoutes de LinksTheSun sur "Formidable" de Stromae ! Ehehehe, je suis trop fière de moi *SBAM*... bon okok j'arrête... :p)XD)**

**Sur ce, assez papoté, ENJOOOOOOOOOOOY MES AMIIIIIS !**

* * *

Joie, tristesse, peur, confiance, trahison, douleur, amour.

Ces quelques sentiments ne m'étaient pas inconnus. Mais je n'en avais expérimenté que deux. La douleur, et maintenant, la peur. Ces deux là vont souvent ensemble… enfin, dans mon cas… Malheureusement, on dirait que je n'en saurai pas plus sur les autres.

Je n'expérimenterai jamais la joie, que je pensais ressentir en tuant des humains innocents… non, je ne voulais que combler le vide que je ressentais, effacer cette douleur, cette souffrance due à ma jalousie éternelle.

La tristesse… je ne l'ai jamais ressentie, et ne pense pas la ressentir pour l'instant.

La confiance, la trahison. Un être comme moi ne pouvait, et ne pourra jamais avoir confiance en quelque chose ou quelqu'un, même pas Père, et par conséquent, je ne peux me sentir trahi par quoi que ce soit.

L'amitié, l'amour, ces sentiments que je ne comprends toujours pas, même pas après des décennies, des siècles d'existence. Les humains, eux, savent. Pas moi. Les humains, eux, peuvent les expérimenter, les ressentir. Pas moi. Ces sentiments, que je veux ressentir à un tel point, pour lesquels je serais prêt à donner n'importe quoi, ma vie, mes nombreuses vies que je suis prêt à jeter rien que pour pouvoir les ressentir, ou du moins, les comprendre, pendant ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de secondes… juste un peu…

Enfin, tout ça importe peu à présent.

Moi, Envy, homonculus créé par l'Homonculus originel que j'ai l'habitude d'appeler Père, vais supprimer ma propre vie.

Devant ces quatre humains que j'ai, en vain, tenté de retourner l'un contre l'autre, que j'ai essayé de se mettre en conflit en une pathétique déclaration, de ma voix aigüe, qui plus est sous ma véritable forme, impuissant, dans la main d'un de ces humains que je pensais mépriser… je vais me supprimer. Ma souffrance d'avoir enfin découvert ma jalousie me ronge, et je veux m'en débarrasser.

Personne ne va m'en empêcher. Pas même ce gamin qui tente tant bien que mal de m'empêcher de sauter de sa main.

Gamin… même si, comparé à toi, je ne suis qu'un pauvre petit parasite, faible, impuissant, tu n'arrives pas à m'empêcher de me suicider ?! Tu ne lèves même plus le petit doigt maintenant que je suis à terre. As-tu donc perdu toute ta résolution à ne pas me laisser mourir, et toute ton assurance humaine, où est-elle passée, hein ? Je pensais que tu avais plus de courage, de volonté que cela ! Edward Elric, tu me déçois.

Moi qui pensais que tu m'empêcherais de m'ôter ma propre vie… En fait, j'espérais même que tu m'en empêcherais…

Edward Elric ! J'ai découvert deux nouveaux sentiments ! La confiance et la trahison ! J'espérais, je te faisais confiance pour que tu me relèves de ce sol, si froid, si dur, si grand, et que tu m'empêcherais de commettre cet acte qui mettra fin à ma vie. Mais tu as trahi mes espérances, et je dois me suicider, maintenant que je me suis engagé sur cette voie.

Ah, des larmes coulent de mes yeux !

Edward Elric ! J'ai découvert un nouveau sentiment ! La tristesse ! Ces larmes qui coulent sans pouvoir s'arrêter de mes yeux, et puis cette maudite douleur qui revient toujours me hanter, ne sont-ils pas synonymes de ce sentiment qu'est la tristesse ?

Pourtant… malgré tout cela je ressens de la chaleur là où se trouve ma pierre philosophale… ou du moins, ce qu'il en reste…

Edward Elric ! Je pense avoir découvert un nouveau sentiment… est-ce… peut-être… de l'amour…?

« Bye bye… Ed… ward… Elric… » Je parviens à murmurer ces derniers mots qui te sont adressés, à toi, le seul humain pour qui je me suis découvert des sentiments.

Je t'aime.

Adieu.

* * *

**Voiiiiilàààà... bon, je saiiiiis que ça semble un peu niais et tout et tout pour la phrase du "...peut-être... de l'amOOOOOOOUUUUUUURRRRRRRRR (en roulant BIEN le "R")?" et que... ben que les sentiments de notre petit homonculus peuvent sembler UN PEU précipités et faits à l'arrache... -Oui, je sais je suis une merde, pardon, pardon, punissez-moi, maître ! Ooook... d'accord... je me tais vraiment cette fois ! XD- mais bon... sachez que c'est un DÉLIRE, et que j'ai bien voulu le partager que vous vous foutiez bien de ma gueule après dans les reviews, et je compte sur vous pour m'en mettre PLEIN LA GUEULE et de façon très HARDCORE ! XD**

**Breeeef... en plus, vous l'avez voulu, à venir lire cette fic... de quoi vous vous plaignez alors...?  
****Je viens de me rendre compte du fait que je parle toute seule... BAH, TAAAANT PIIIIS~ ! XP**

**Sinon, pour celles qui attendaient un lemon, y en a pas eu cette fois, et je m'en excuse... sachez au passage que... heuuu... comment dire... mes... proches..? lisent ce que j'écris... ahrem... BONJOUR PAPA, BONJOUR MAMAN ! PRÊTS POUR VOIR DEUX MECS SE SODOMI- Ok, je m'arrête TOUT DE SUITE ! XD**

**Mais bref, proches ou pas, y aura un lemon dès que j'aurai l'idée sur la base, et comme demandé par cide (petit clin d'œil ? XP ;p), et désolée, cette fois je t'ai peut-être fait attendre un peu trooop...? Gomen, je promets rien quant à la vitesse d'écriture et de publication de ce beauuuu petit lemon, mais je te promets, qu'un jour, voui, UN JOUR, je l'écrirai ! :3  
**  
**Bon, sur ce, je compte sur vous pour les reviews, libre à vous de m'insulter autant que vous voulez (mais dans la mesure du possible, soyons raisonnables ! XD), et à... à une prochaine fois pour une autre fanfic !**

**Ah, et maintenant que j'en parle, de prochaine fic... en fait, la prochaine sera sûrement une traduction d'une creepypasta sur Slenderman pour qui ça intéresse, mais bon, faut déjà que je demande et reçoive l'autorisation de la poster BIEN SÛR, donc sur ce, portez-vous bien, et dansez la Danse du PANDA et du CARRAMELL (ouioui, je sais que ça n'a aucun sens... XP) !**

**Chibi Vyvy. :3**


End file.
